


It's Just Buisness

by MelFallenRain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Heatbroken Tony, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony is the boss, Yaoi, needs love, steve is cute, workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is depressed and sad. Even though he drowns his sorrow in alcohol and sex, the man still has a company to run and someone to hire. So, what if this 'someone' is the someone he needs to put himself back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Buisness

**Author's Note:**

> This, Took, Too, Long, To, Write.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony sighed through his nose as the alcohol burned the back of his throat. He hummed as it warmed his insides. Once the bottle was empty of its substance, he dropped it, letting the glass roll next to the growing pile of emptied out ones. Tony rubbed his eyes, how many days has this been? three, five, days? He didn’t bother checking, that’s usually how he got depressed, and right now, he was so shit faced, he didn’t really think he was sober enough to even think of a fuck to give. His bloodshot eyes looked down at his cell. seventy six missed calls, huh? Tony knew there had to be of a hundred emails that needed answering and his secretary, Pepper, was pissed of course. He did run a business after all.

 

Pepper…

He got a headache just thinking about that name..thinking how much of a fuck up he was. Tony reached into his pocket and felt the coolness of a silver ring in his pocket, with a ring bigger than her finger..

Tony and Pepper were together for three years, maybe four. He couldn’t tell the difference when there’d seem to be more alcohol than blood in his system. But they practically grew up together, she was the sweetest thing in his life at the time, and soon after they got older, he realized, he’d fallen for her, and at that time she realized the same. And at that moment, Tony Stark was on cloud nine...till a week ago when she broke up with him, the same week he was gonna propose. Said he was more of a brother to her than anything else, it just took awhile to understand that as a fact.

So here he was. In his giant house, drinking his days away. At first he was partying with strangers and forgotten named friends, woke up in the mornings with different partners everyday, but it just wasn’t worth it wasn’t helping. Just barely feed that craving of loneliness that he felt when a warm body wasn’t next to him.

Tony glanced at his phone again, a small jingle going off. It was Maria. When he wasn’t in the mood to deal with people, or needed to nurse a mean hangover, he’d leave her to run the place. With Pep- oww, her around to keep things in check, the place nearly runs itself. She’d never message him unless the place was on fire, due to Roads not being able to warm up a poptart correctly, so he lazily swiped at his screen and read the message.

‘Stark, come here at your usual time there’s something that needs taking care of on Monday, that’s enough time to get over your stupid hangover from your stupid alcohol. Make sure you make yourself presentable, and not with a whiskey stained tux like last time, stupid.  
I’ll see you in two days. -Hill’

Tony groaned, this must be serious.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Tony leaned towards Maria as they walking towards an empty meeting room. The man hummed, “You just couldn’t do this yourself, Hill? It’s not like you’ve never hired people before. God, I thought I just had to explain to the workers here why they lost their jobs because a guy can’t work a microwave.”

“Hush, Stark. This guy is important, he’s worked everywhere, has tons of experience, and he specifically asked for you, Tony.” Maria stated handing him a folder, he opened it, and raised a brow.

“Why me?”

Maria gracefully placed a brown hair behind her ear and smiled. “He said he knew you were going to the most honest, that you’d come right out and say if he was just “wasting your time” or thinking “he’s worth my time. He thinks highly of you, said that working for you would be a dream come true.”

Tony frowned, people usually said that before they really got to know him, then they’d rant on on how much of a dick he is.

The man shrugged as if it was no big deal. Tucked the file under his arm and sat in the room, waiting for the dork that was so fond of him. 

After about five minutes, the giant doors opened, to find the guy walk right in. He held a nervous smile on his face, and his cheeks were flushed from either nervousness, or coming from frozen hell outside. He nodded, and bit his lip. “May I?”

Tony nodded. “You may,” The blonde shot the man a bright smile. Tony blinked, taking a good look at the guy. He was hot. Like jesus man. Guys got the face of an angel and the eyes of a devil, like, what birthed you? He blinked those thoughts away, looking at the man fidget in his seat while the older man just observed him. Tony opened the file.

“So, Steve. Why do you want to work here? What brings you here?” Tony mumbled as he looked over the guys age. Thirty two, jesus. Of course he’d fanboy over him. Tony was older, way older. Just hit fifty five months ago. 

Steve’s deep blue eyes glew up just a bit, as he started his speech on “Why this is his dream job,” and “why he’s a good fit for it.” and all the while, looking a little relaxed each passing moment with questions from Tony and answers from Steve. Before he knew it, Tony was leaning in closer to each answer, wanting to see the beautiful man’s responses, from blushing from not knowing the exact answer, to glowing brightly when the older man would pass him a small smirk, liking the response from the excited man. And then he was done, all questions, gone. For a second, Tony Stark went stupid. Tony Stark. The guy who builds robots for fun. What was next? He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to stop talking to this man that he just met ten minutes ago. Well-

“What do you do in your free time, Mr.Stark?” Steve asked, pink lips curling into a smile. 

Tony flinched at the question, wha-  
He cleared his throat. “Work. Need I remind you I do run a company, Rogers.” Steve leaned in, resting his head on his hand and hummed. “Anything else?” Tony saw Steve’s blue eyes seem to deepen. What was he planning, obviously, something, but what? 

“I build things, machines. Robots if you will. I mean, not the types that take down planes or anything like that, but just small ones will space. It’s only really the size of a child, it has weapons, small things. Like it shoots knives and-”

“So a suit?”

“Huh?” Tony answered dumbly.

“You just explained a suit. A child sized robotic suit with defences.”

Tony rubbed his temple, of course it’d be that, of course all that alcohol, stress and depression would cloud his mind to when he’s not even aware to what he’s building. He sighed. Tony looked up at Steve, “Yeah, a suit.” Steve’s eyes grew big with amazement. Tony shot him a tired look, that’d fade soon enough, if he actually got the job.

“Well, that’s all I have to ask. You’re free to go.” Steve bit his lip, in all honesty he didn’t really want to go. Tony raised a brow, it was really obvious that he didn’t want to leave. “Why don’t you look around? This place is gigantic, if you get the job, I don’t want you to have to carry around a map with you, Fanboy.”

Tony smiled as Steve got slightly red from the nickname. He nodded. 

 

“This really was a pleasure.”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tony ran a hand through his hair, it was about that time. He packed his papers and shit to finish at home. It wasn’t like it would take the man long anyway. He put on his thick coat, and wrapped his deep scarf around his neck, preparing for the cold. He grabbed his bag, and headed for his car to pick him up.   
The brunette pulled out his cell when the man didn’t show at the appropriate time and quickly dialed his driver’s number. “Happy, where are you?” 

He heard the man sigh, “I’m sorry Mr.Stark,this storm is really slowing down traffic, I may be late.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he really didn’t want to take his frustrations out on his driver, but after today he just wasn’t in the mood. “God,” Tony muttered against his hand. He felt his ear twitch as he heard footsteps behind. “Uh, Mr.Stark?” Someone asked softly from behind him. He turned to see the blonde man. “Steve.” Tony breathed. His face heated up slightly against the cold. 

“Mr.Stark?” Happy asked over the line. Tony pulled the phone up to his face. “Yeah, just give me a sec.” He turned to Steve. Steve’s face grew a shade pink. “Is eveything okay?” Tony sighed. 

“It’s fabulous. My ride isn’t here, I’m freezing and hungry and I’m pretty sure I missed the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars. What’s up with you?” The shorter man asked swiftly. Steve toyed with his scarf. “Nothing really. But if it’s not any trouble, I mean, you said, you were hungry so..”

“Yes?” 

 

“Would you mind if I took you to coffee? Or somewhere to eat? It’d beat waiting in the cold.” Steve shot him a small smile. “I mean I don’t want to be too straightforward or anything, I just-”

“Coffee sounds nice, Fanboy.” Tony interjected. “And like you said, beats freezing my butt off out here.” He walked past the man slowly. “Oh, Happy? Change of plans bud, I got a ride.”

“Are you sure Tony?” Happy asked, he never really called Tony by his first name unless he was worried. “Yeah,I’m going with a friend.”

“Okay.”

Tony hung up the phone and looked towards Steve. “Lead the way, Fanboy.” Steve bit his lip, leading his hopefully, future boss to his small car. “So is this some sort of nickname for me now?” 

“Maybe.” The blonde liked the promise in the older man’s voice, and smiled, opening the door.  
Tony mumbled a small thanks as he entered and felt his stomach tighten. Rarely does Tony Stark feels this, because, well, he’s Tony fuckin Stark, but he just seemed to get this way around him. It kind of reminded him of when he first thought he had feelings for his best friend, The brunette shrugged this feeling that felt like a mixture of dread and shyness. Yeah, Steve was attractive, he was very attractive. And his shyness plus the fact that how easy it was to tease the man was down right adorable. But, it’s just coffee. Something to warm him up and most likely have light conversation over. He shouldn't get all gushy with the butterflies over someone he didn’t even hire yet, maybe Rogers is using this to his advantage to butter him up with.

Tony shifted comfortably in the soft seat. Enjoying the heat coming on, hitting his cold face. He bucked up as Steve pulled out and into the snowy streets. Yeah, he had nothing to worry about, after all. it’s just business.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasnt COMPLETE crap. Ha.


End file.
